Dark Star
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: What if the Curtis' had a little sister? Anya is anything from sweet!
1. 1

I don't own the Outsiders (too bad), but I do own Anya.  
  
Dark Star  
By:PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
A/N: Please R/R!!!  
  
My name is Anya Eliese Curtis, and in this story I count less than anyone.  
  
I'm the entertainer of the family, not the dreamer (that title belongs to my older brother Pony) which everyone mistakes me for. That's just too bad for them. I am forever the dramatic, and forever the baby sister. I guess you can't have everything in life.  
  
As for my other brothers, I like Sodapop, but we just don't agree on things. And as far as Darry goes, I think I can safely say I like Darry best. I've inherited his dark brown hair, but instead have blue eyes (which I hate).  
  
Even before mom and dad died Darry and I were close, but I've always been distant between Pony and Soda. I'm the exact opposite of the both of them, and therefore don't tend to agree on anything with them.  
  
I was 8 when mom and dad died.   
  
Anyway, I was sitting around on the couch, waiting for someone to come home and releive me of my boredom. There just isn't much for me to do around here unless I want to clean, which I don't, so case closed.  
  
Darry finally came home, and Soda was halfway through the door when we heard screams. It snapped automatically. It was Pony.  
  
"Baby, you stay here." Darry ordered. Soda's his little buddy and I'm Baby to anyone and everyone. And who did he think he was kidding? Like I'd listen!  
  
Soda and Darry took off running, and I followed closly after them. I didn't want to pass them, because that would leave me open to any foe that was after Pony, and I'm kinda small. And I don't have a good karate record, if you know what I mean.  
  
The Socs took off and Darry hauled Pony up. The rest of our gang had appeared as if by magic.   
  
"Are you all right, Ponyboy?" Darry asked, shaking Pony.  
  
"I'm okay. Quit shaking me, Darry, I'm okay."  
  
"I'm sorry." Darry said, stopping.   
  
I took my eyes off Pony and went to looking at Johnny.   
  
Johnny was looking a bit freaked, and I don't blame him. If I had been in his position a few months ago, I would be freaked, too. And besides, I liked Johnnycake. Those Socs that had gotten ahold of him wouldn't live if they came near me. I'd get my revenge.   
  
My observations were inturrupted by Darry saying, "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"  
  
"I'm okay." Pony replied for what seemed like the 400th time.  
  
Soda dropped down next to Pony and placed a handkkercheif to Pony's wound.  
  
"You got cut up a little, huh, Ponyboy?"  
  
Pony blinked. "I did?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. Only my brother could have a wound on him without noticing.  
  
"Look!" Soda replied, showing him the bloody handkercheif. "Did they pull a blade on you?"  
  
"Yeah." Pony replied, white and shaking.  
  
"Easy, Ponyboy. They ain't gonna hurt you no more." Soda said. If my English teacher was here..   
  
"I know." Pony said, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm just a bit spooked, that's all."  
  
"You're an okay kid, Pony."  
  
"You're crazy, Soda. Out of your mind."  
  
"You're both nuts." Darry said. I almost laughed. They truely were, now that I think about it. Aren't brothers great?  
  
"It seems to run in this family." Soda replied. I grinned. That was true, too. Soda and Pony are alike, and Darry and me, so we're all alike one another. But I'm the black sheep, no matter how you look at it.  
  
The rest of our gang had went and chased the Soc's car and came back. I was accepted by everyone for two reasons. One, they were close friends to my brothers, and because I'm basically everyone's kid sister.  
  
"Hey Baby." Two-bit said, messing up my hair. See what I mean?  
  
Two-bit has to be one of my favorite people in the gang. He never takes anything seriously, anid is always coming up with some joke or another. Hence his name.  
  
"Hi Two-bit." I replied quietly. But my attention was on Dallas Winston.  
  
Dallas Winston was my favorite person to observe in this group. He was wild, reckless, and unpredictable, and a complete hood on top of that. I liked him for the fact he was the only one who would let me get away with murder. But the thing is, unfortunatly, I'm not his real sister, but more of an adopted one. Oh well.  
  
Pony wiped his eyes quickly. "Didya catch 'em?"   
  
"Nup, they got away this time, the dirty..." Two-bit went on and I grinned. He was the crazy one, not us.  
  
"The kid's okay?" Someone asked. I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't catch who.  
  
"I'm okay." Pony replied, then changed the subject. "I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet Dally."  
  
"Good behavior. Got off early." He lit a cigarette and handed it to Johnny. Darry had already swore if he ever caught me smoking he'd beat the tar outta me. That ain't a fate I want, exactly, so I avoid them.  
  
"Nice lookin' bruise you got there, kid." Two-bit cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?" Pony asked. It's a scary world when you actually wish you had a bruise to make you look tuff.  
  
Two-bit nodded. "Nice cut, too. Makes you look tough."  
  
Steve flicked the ashes of his cigarette at Pony. "What were you doin', walkin' by your lonesome?" I had known all along if Darry didn't say it, someone would.  
  
Steve was Soda's best friend, and he was just like another big brother to me (who isn't?). I don't like him, but I don't dislike him, either. I have no real opinion on him.  
  
"I was comin' home from the movies. I didn't think..." Pony started to explain.  
  
"You don't ever think," Darry inturrupted, "not at home or anywhere when it counts. You must think at school, with all those good grades you bring home, and you've always got your nose in a book, but do you ever use your head for common sense? No sirree, bub. And if you did have to go by yourself, you should have carried a blade."   
  
I opened my mouth and clamped it shut again. I wasn't supposed to be here, and besides, if I did say anything, it would give Darry another excuse to get mad at me. He's not strict or mean on me, but he doesn't like to be disobeyed. So I normally do what he tells me, unless it's something like this.  
  
Soda sensed my thoughts and went on glaring at Darry. "Leave my kid brother alone, you hear? It ain't his fault he likes to go to the movies, and it ain't his fault the Socs like to jump us, and if he had been carrying a blade it would have been a good excuse to cut him to ribbons."  
  
Darry replied impatiently, "When I want my kid brother to tell me what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you- kid brother." Soda had won this argument.  
  
"Next time get one of us to go with you, Ponyboy," Two-bit said. "Any of us will. Heck," He punched me playfully. "Even Baby's better'n no one."  
  
I stuck my tounge out at him.   
  
"Speakin' of movies"-Dally yawned lazily- "I'm walking over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?"   
  
"Me and Soda are pickin' up Evie and Sandy for the game." Steve said, glaring at Pony.   
  
As for Sandy, I don't like her. Something about her makes me tense, and I don't trust her at all.   
  
"I'm working tomorrow night." Darry sighed. I didn't say a word. I was supposed to be at home studyin', but well, I had other plans.  
  
"How 'bout y'all? Two-bit? Baby? Johnnycake, you and Pony wanta come?"  
  
I shook my head.   
  
"Me and Johnny'll come," Pony said quickly. "Okay, Darry?"  
  
"Yeah, since it ain't a school night." he replied. Darry'll let us got out for a while on weekends most of the time, as long as we could afford it.  
  
"I was plannin' on getting boozed up tomorrow night." Two-bit said. "If I don't, I'll walk over and find y'all."  
  
Pony was staring at Dally's finger, and I did, too. His ring was back on it.  
  
"You break up with Sylvia again?" Pony asked.  
  
I tuned out the rest of the conversation and went home. I'm not a big talker, and I'm not very social, so i can't stand to just sit around and talk.  
  
I went into my bedroom and flopped down on my bed. Little did I know it was going to be one of the last normal nights of my life.  
  
A/N: Please reveiw!! Should I continue? 


	2. 2

I don't own the Outsiders. I do, however, own Anya.  
  
Dark Star  
By: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wake up, Baby." I opened my eyes to narrow slits. Was it already time to get up?  
  
"Go away." I muttered, rolling over.   
  
"Baby, get up." Pony shook me even more, which really irritated me. I hate being woken up, but I really hate being shaken awake.  
  
"Why?" I groaned. I hadn't slept very well, and Pony ain't my favorite person to see first thing in the morning.  
  
"Breakfast is ready, that's why." I sat up groggily. I didn't feel too spiffy.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" I asked, almost nodding off again.  
  
"Whatever you want to cook." Pony grinned. "You're the only one crazy enough to be allergic to chocolate."  
  
"It ain't my fault." I replied, climbing out of bed. "I don't get to choose what I'm allergic to." And I didn't even like it in the first place, so being allergic to it didn't bug me.   
  
He left and I made my bed. I wasn't that hungry. And besides, my room is dirty enough, so at least my bed can be clean.  
  
Finally I joined my brothers in the kitchen and started searching through the fridge for some eggs. I would have stole Soda's if he hadn't already smothered them with grape jelly. I prefer strawberry.   
  
I finally found the eggs and my pan, and started scrambling them. I'm pretty good in the kitchen if you can talk me into cooking.   
  
Darry and Soda left for work, and I was left with Pony. After a while, he left too, and I was alone. I blared the radio and came up with my own dance to "You Don't Own Me" by Lesley Gore, miming every word. Lesley Gore is tuff.  
  
Before mom and dad died, I took too many forms of dance to count. Darry took some form of acrobatics last summer, then spent the remainder of it teaching the rest of the gang things he found were useful. I wasn't around when he did it, but I could still beat them all, hands down.  
  
As I've said before, I love to perform for anyone. I'll even do it for free, as much as I enjoy it. Darry's always called me his little Kathy Young. I don't think I'm that talented, but I enjoy the compliment anyway.   
  
I flipped the radio off and went for a walk to the vacant lot. If I got bored enough, I could kick the football around for a while. My football skills could really use some help.   
  
After a while, even that started to get boring, so I headed home. Pony's movie would start soon, and Soda and Darry would be home in a few hours.  
  
I sat down in the armchair and finally fell into a light doze. I woke up to Darry shaking me.   
  
"Dinner's ready." He told me. I sat up quickly. I hadn't had anything to eat all day, and I was starving. It was just me and him at the table, and I didn't feel like eating. Funny. I was starving, but I just couldn't bring myself to eat anything. Thankfully, Darry didn't notice.   
  
"I'm going to bed." I said, leaving the living room. He nodded.   
  
I was awakend *again* by the sound of yelling. I crept out of my bed and watched from my doorway. Pony and Darry were fighting, and by the look of it, Soda was in on it, too.   
  
Darry had had enough. He hit Pony and it seemed as if everything stopped.   
  
Pony ran out the door, and I managed to find words.   
  
"What's going on?" I asked in a bemused, sleepy way.   
  
Darry and Soda turned to look at me. "Baby..."   
  
"NO!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran into my room, slamming the door and locking it. Why did they have to fight? Why?  
  
The same question kept running through my head. Why'd he hit my brother? Where was Pony? Would I ever see him again?   
  
A/N: I don't like the ending... Should I continue? 


End file.
